


Two Hearts Beat as One…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance, Two Hearts Beat as One, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Gus plan a special Valentine’s Day celebration together, and Brian plans his own special Valentine’s Day celebration for later that evening…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts Beat as One…

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!!!_

Title: Two Hearts Beat as One…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3220  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Porn, and Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
Written The EKG-Club and QaF Valentine’s Day Gift Exchange.  
Gift Request for sfscarlet: Fic where Gus asks Justin to be his Valentine… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin and Gus plan a special Valentine’s Day celebration together, and Brian plans his own special Valentine’s Day celebration for later that evening…

 

**Two Hearts Beat as One…**

Justin stood in front of his blank canvas, waiting for his muse to kick in. He actually thought he might be sleeping with his eyes open, when he realized that his mind had wandered to his own private fairytale. One where his handsome prince surprises him with a special Valentine. But that just wasn’t his Prince Charming’s style. He was more like a Prince of Darkness, shadowy and mysterious.

Looking up, he notices the snowfall has made everything look magical outside, sparkly in the moonlight. After finally finding inspiration, he captured how charismatic his dark Valentine truly is. He’s surprised that it’s after seven. Brian will be home soon, and he hasn’t even thought about dinner. Checking his phone, he notices a text message from Brian, who was just leaving the office and on his way to pick up Thai food. Justin quickly washes his brushes, and starts to wipe up all the paint splatters from the hardwood floor.

“I don’t know why you refuse to put down a drop cloth when you paint.”

“I know I should. I’m sorry, but the thing is, I move around a lot, looking at my work from every angle, and my feet sometimes get caught up, and I stumble.”

Brian reaches down and helps Justin up, giving him a sloppy kiss, making him laugh. He asks Justin about his painting, wondering if he can see it.

“No! I mean, not right now. You’ll see it later.”

Raising his eyebrows he smirks, knowing Justin is probably painting him something for Valentine’s Day. Brian always makes a point of not celebrating what he considers a Hallmark holiday, even though he knows Justin always does. Sentimental little twat that he is.

As Justin sets the table and shuffles the Thai food into serving dishes, Brian flips through the mail, grinning when he sees an envelope for Justin. “You have a letter from a secret admirer.”

“What do you mean?”

Brian hands him the letter with ‘Justy’ written on the front in huge letters. His name and address is written in perfect handwriting underneath; he recognizes the return address as Mel and Lindsay’s. Justin opens the envelope to find a Valentine. Gus’s painted handprints are in the shape of a heart with, “Be My Valentine” in pink crayon.

Justin thinks it’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen, and he plans to put it in the scrapbook he started right after Gus was born. He knew Brian would never save all of Gus’s childhood mementoes, but he’d appreciate them someday when both he and Gus were grown up.

“Brian, isn’t this beautiful?”

Brian looks at Justin, seeing tears in his eyes, and he has to admit that he loves having Gus in their lives. 

Justin calls Gus to thank him. “Hey Buddy, I just wanted to let you know I got my valentine in the mail today. It’s so beautiful. I really love it.”

“I know. I made it myself.”

“I thought you might have. You did a great job.”

“So, on Valentine’s Day I don’t get up from my nap until three o’clock. So you can pick me up after that for our date.”

Justin chuckles, thinking he’s just like his father, totally presumptuous and yet adorable.

“Okay, that sounds great.”

“Yep. You’re going to take me sledding, then to the diner for burgers and fries.”

“I love that idea.”

“I know.”

“You’re pretty smart.”

Yeah, I am. But Justy, I have to be home by my bedtime at eight o’clock. Then you can read me a bedtime story, and kiss me goodnight.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Gus squeals, “I’m so excited. I can’t wait for our date.”

“I can’t either. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Justy, how many sleeps is that until our big date?”

“Just three days. I love you, Gus. Goodnight.”

“I love you too, Justy!” 

“Oh God, Brian, he’s so fucking adorable.”

“So you two have plans?”

“I’m taking him sledding, and to the diner.”

“See. Now you have a date for Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah. At least one Kinney man is willing to go on a date with me.”

Brian sighs, “Humph…”

~~~

Over the next couple of days Justin puts the finishing touches on Brian’s painting. He’s feeling happy that he captured Brian’s sexy and mysterious nature on canvas. He drapes the cloth back over it, setting it out of the way near the dresser in the bedroom. He’ll give it to Brian after he gets home from his date with Gus. He quickly changes into something nice, but something that he’ll stay warm and dry in while out in the snow.

His phone rings just as he’s about to leave. “Hey, how was your workout?’

“Great. I lifted weights first, then I ran on the track for forty-five minutes. I’m just getting ready to take a shower and I wanted to say have a great afternoon with Gus. I know he’s really looking forward to this.”

“Thanks, I am too. It will be great for us to spend some special time together.”

“Yeah, and when you get back, maybe we can spend some special time together ourselves.”

“Brian Kinney, do I sense a hint of romance in your voice?”

“Hell no! That’s wasn’t romance, that was lust!”

“Good to know somethings never change.”

“Have fun with Gus, and then hurry home to me.”

“I love you too, Brian.”

~~~

It’s freezing out so Justin elects to take a taxi over to the girls’ house. Thankfully Lindsay offered to let Justin use her car this afternoon. He knocks on the door and Mel answers, telling him that in true Kinney style, Gus is still picking out what to wear on their date.

“He’s getting more and more like Brian every day.”

“Lord, please help me!”

Finally Gus comes downstairs, wearing blue jeans and a navy blue turtleneck sweater, looking handsome as ever. Justin can’t help but think, he really does look like a miniature Brian. Gus runs over to him as soon as he sees him, and jumps up into his arms, giving him a big hug.

“Justy! I’m all ready for our big date.”

“Me too, Buddy!”

“Did you bring me any candy? I heard that you’re supposed to bring your Valentine candy.”

Grinning, Justin opens up a messenger bag and gives Gus a small heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“I knew you’d remember.”

He’d already given Mel a box for her, Lindsay and JR to share. Lindsay looks out the window and then gets Gus’s coat and boots. Just then someone knocks on the front door.

“I wonder who that could be?”

Gus bounces with excitement. “I know, I know!”

“You do? Who is it?”

“It’s our so-fur.”

“Our chauffeur? Really?”

Just then Brian comes in and Gus runs over to him. Kissing him, he tells Brian that Justy didn’t have a clue that he was coming.

“Brian. You knew all about this all along?”

“Knew about it? It was my idea.”

“The chauffeur’s hat is a nice touch.”

“I thought you might like it.”

“Come on, Daddy! Justy! Hurry up!”

Gus starts pulling both of them by their hands towards the door, impatient for his date to begin. When they get to the jeep, Gus insists that Justin and he sit in the backseat, while Brian drives them around. A few minutes later they arrive at the Local Parks and Recreational area. They’re all bundled up with their scarfs and gloves on, so they head over to the rolling hills with their sled.

Gus stands at the top of the hill, looking down at the long slope. “Daddy, it looks really scary. We’re not going to get hurt, are we?”

“No way, Sonny Boy. I’ll protect you.”

Justin climbs onto the sled, and Gus sits in front of him. Justin wraps his arms and legs around him, holding him in place so he won’t fall off. Brian runs behind them, pushing them off. Then he jumps on the back, wrapping his arms and legs around Justin, hollering for them to hold on tight. Both of his boys are filled with excitement, as shrieks fill the air. Brian’s not sure who’s screaming louder, Gus or Justin. They sled down the hill for the next hour or so, until Gus is so cold his teeth are chattering. Even though Gus insists he isn’t cold, Brian decides they need a break. They head into the cantina for hot cocoa and doughnuts. Of course Brian has a latte and a bagel.

Gus is happy. He’s having so much fun, and feeling like a grownup out with his dads. He’s grateful for the male bonding time, not having to always be with his mom and mama. He can’t wait to tell all his friends about his Valentine’s Day date. When they finish their snacks Justin suggests they stop by the Children’s Petting Zoo. Gus loves all the exhibits. The butterfly room has thousands of different butterflies flying around, landing everywhere. One lands on Justin’s shoulder, so Brian holds Gus up close so he can really inspect it. 

Gus pets the goats, and the lambs, then he feeds the chickens; he even rides a pony. He’s captivated by the pigs, llamas, zebras, and camels. But he loves the baby tigers the most. Then he was even allowed to hold a baby rabbit. He tries to convince Brian that he should take one of the bunnies home for a pet. After all they were free to a good home. But Brian knew he’d be in trouble if they returned with a bunny, and there was no way he’d allow it to live at the loft. Their last stop was at the aquarium. Gus is fascinated by all the tropical fish, turtles and otters, and gets excited as he touches a starfish, feeling its bumpy shell.

It’s getting late and Gus is starting to get hungry, so they head to the diner. Deb gives them all a huge hug when they enter, then Gus runs over to their usual booth. They sit with Ted and Emmett, as Gus tells them stories about their adventures today. As promised he orders a cheeseburger, fries and a coke, just like his Justy, which makes Brian cringe. He wishes he wasn’t inheriting Justin’s love of greasy food. For dessert Deb makes he and Justin a huge hot fudge sundae to share. Even though Brian rolls his eyes as she sets it on the table, she also leaves him his own spoon. Of course he takes advantage of it when he thinks no one’s looking. 

On the way home they stop at the art supply store, as Justin needs to replenish some of his paints. So they buy Gus a new set of paints, craft paper and an easel all his own. Gus is excited because Justin promises he’ll come over this week and paint with him. By the time they make it home Gus is exhausted. Once he’s all tucked into bed, he ends up falling asleep before Brian has finished the first page in his story book. Both Brian and Justin lean down and give him a goodnight kiss, leaving his Spiderman night light on in case he wakes up.

~~~

Back at the loft Justin isn’t expecting any kind of Valentine’s Day present from Brian, knowing how much he detests holidays. But to his surprise the loft is lit by candlelight, and on the coffee table is a champagne bucket, chilling a bottle of Cava, and next to it are two sterling silver champagne flutes. There’s a small platter of olives, roasted garlic, brie, and a French baguette. There’s even a box of Justin’s favorite Godiva truffles sitting next to a flowering potted plant, a bleeding heart. 

“Brian… What’s all this? How did you do this?”

“It must have been Cupid.”

“Oh Brian! I can’t believe this!”

And there it was, his big beautiful sunshine smile. And all it took was a little help from a Fairy Godmother, well, a Fairy anyways.

Justin wraps his arms around Brian’s neck and starts kissing him madly; he’s so happy and surprised by Brian’s actions. He decides that their Valentine’s Day treats can wait a little longer. So he starts pulling all of Brian clothes off him. Brian wastes no time as he divests Justin of his as well. Soon they’re lying in each other’s arms, caressing one another. Shivers of excitement rush through Justin, as he feels Brian’s lips running kisses all over his body.

Brian rolls him over on his back, lying on top of him, looking intensely into his eyes. He’s mesmerized by the ocean of blue staring back at him. It always comes back to Justin. He’s never felt this kind of connection with anyone else, and he knows he never will. Even though he feels it deep in his heart, he’s always been afraid to say it. But for the first time he thinks he’s ready. Nervously he holds his fears at bay, ready to dive in, hoping he doesn’t drown. With his lip quivering, he softly whispers. “I love you, Justin. I have for so long.”

His heart is pounding so fast and loud, he’s sure he’s going to have a heart attack if Justin doesn’t say something soon.

Justin runs his hand through Brian’s hair, stroking his cheek. He brings their lips together, gently brushing them against one another. He feels Brian’s chest heaving against his, and he realizes Brian seems to be holding his breath. Smiling softly, he whispers. “Breathe, Brian. Don’t you know I’m head over heels in love with you?”

Brian uncharacteristically blushes, doing that lip thing he does, but his eyes never leave Justin’s. He nods his head, breathing deeply, not able to find his voice. He’s actually surprised he didn’t spontaneously combust. Relief washes over him, as he hears Justin say, “I love you, Brian. I love you, you idiot.”

Still unable to speak, he’s back to pulling his lips into his mouth anxiously, as he feels his nerves calming down.

Justin grins, so happy Brian actually said those words he longed to hear. He pulls Brian’s head down until their lips meet again. This time the kiss is strong and passionate. Once Justin’s assured that he’s still breathing, the kisses become more intense and soon they let their passion carry them away. 

Brian seems to be putty in his arms. Maybe for the first time he’s at ease and comfortable with the deep emotions he’s finally allowing to consume him. Seeing the state of mind Brian seems to be in, he takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom. Brian wraps his arms around Justin, holding him tight, feeling completely secure. Soon they’re grinding against one another, leaking pre-cum.

One last kiss, and then Brian slightly lowers his eyes as he rolls over on his stomach, silently asking for what he desperately needs. Justin runs kisses across his shoulders, and down his back as he reaches for a condom, and the bottle of lube. He lightly kisses Brian’s lower back, as he warms the gel in his hands. Then he spreads Brian’s cheeks, first giving his rosebud a tender kiss. Then his slick fingers circle around Brian’s opening, delving in a little more on each rotation.

Brian moans, loving the beautiful sensations of Justin’s fingers opening him up. It’s been so long since he’s bottomed, and he’s overcome with desire. He trusts Justin completely with his heart, mind and soul. For Brian to profess his love for his partner is essentially making a commitment. Because he would never say those words unless he truly meant them. And not just for tonight, but for as long as Justin will have him, which he hopes will be a lifetime.

Justin’s now several fingers deep with his index finger softly stroking his prostate, caressing his delicate tissues from the inside. Brian’s melting into the bed, more relaxed than he’s been in ages. 

His raspy voice whispers, “I’m so close, Justin. I don’t think I can hold back much longer.”

Kissing the small of his back, barely audible, Justin whispers, “Then don’t.”

Still stroking his prostate he applies slightly more pressure. Soon he feels Brian’s body tighten up and tremble. Justin holds him tight, kissing him softly until he feels his body stop quivering. Lying down beside Brian, Justin brushes his damp hair from his forehead and kisses him tenderly.

“That was amazing, Sunshine.”

Justin grins, pleased with himself, knowing he’s given Brian so much pleasure. A short while later Brian looks over his shoulder, gesturing for Justin to continue. Smiling his sunshine smile, he leans in and kisses Brian, whispering how much he loves him. Before resuming his position behind him, he takes a pillow and places it under his pelvis for more leverage. He rolls the condom down his cock and aligns himself, pushing into Brian in a long slow thrust, then he waits for him to adjust.

Brian raises his hips and pushes back, feeling Justin slip a little further in, loving the feeling of being full. Justin starts rocking his hips, swaying them together in a steady rhythm. Brian feels so tight, like a virgin. Soon the friction starts to build, along with Justin’s thrusts. Sparks rapidly ignite their internal flame, and it isn’t long before they’re both engulfed in a blazing inferno. 

Brian buries his head face down in the pillow, as both their bodies vibrate with pleasure. A pleasure so beautiful and intense that Brian’s only experienced it to this extreme with Justin. Justin holds onto Brian’s hips, feeling the last flames flicker and smolder as they come back to earth. Lying together, holding one another close, they both realize their bond has grown stronger, just like their unspoken commitment.

A while later Justin’s stomach growls, making them both burst out laughing. 

“It must be time for your midnight feeding.”

Justin smirks at Brian as he goes to retrieve the plate of goodies from the coffee table. Brian pops the champagne cork, pouring them each a glass of the bubbly, while Justin spreads roasted garlic and brie on the French bread. Both are hungrier than they realized as they indulge in their late-night snack. Brian starts to complain about all the food and bread crumbs getting on the sheets, then he realizes that they’re already drenched and will need to be changed.

Justin stands, going over to his easel that’s set up near the dresser. He lifts the sheet, showing Brian his latest masterpiece.

“Happy Valentine’s Day! What do you think?”

Brian’s truly speechless. “It’s beautiful! My God, Justin, it’s fucking amazing!”

“You’re beautiful, Brian! You’re fucking amazing!”

“Is that how you really see me?”

“Oh God, yes! You’re stunning, gorgeous, the most exquisitely beautiful and mysterious man I’ve ever met.”

Brian’s dumbfounded. Sure he knows he’s good looking, but that’s mostly ego driven. This painting reflects all of Justin’s emotions and feelings for him, and he’s completely blown away. 

He pulls Justin into his arms, kissing him passionately. Deep down he’s always felt doubtful and uncertain about himself, but Justin has always had a way of making him feel whole. It may have taken him a long time to admit his true feelings for Justin, but now that he has, he’s never letting go.

The End


End file.
